


Blind Date

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Creedmura, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Creed edens zero, Homura Kogetsu/Creed
Kudos: 3





	Blind Date

Creed sighed as he bounced his foot, feeling nervous as he sat at a luxurious restaurant. He fidgeted with his fingers as he saw couples around him eating and talking and laughing together.

He felt exposed sitting there alone. His friends had suggested the restaurant, and despite it being a bit pricy, Creed could afford it. 

However he felt entirely out of place. The radiant purple tuft of hair on his head attracting stares from the wealthy bureaucrats sitting all around him.

He felt more eyes on his hair as another couple walked past him, and he knew he should have never let James set him up on this blind date. 

He should’ve know when they told him he wouldn’t be seeing who their chose from the dating profile they had made for him.

No, this was all a really bad idea.

He wanted leave, but he knew he was too deep in the weeds at this point. He’s have to see the date all the way through, despite his bodies protests to run.

He pulled on his dress shirt collar, his anxiety ramping up as he waited. Would she show up? Did she stand him up? How much of an idiot did he look like?

"Hello? Are you Creed?" 

A sudden soft snapped Creed back to reality, his rampant, anxiety induced thoughts disappearing as he looked up to meet the eyes of his date.

The first time their eyes met, Creed couldn’t help but stare. The woman in front of him was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

The lights in the restaurant were dim, but he could still see her in all her beauty. Her hair, luscious and long, was a dark shade of violet, contrasting her light skin tone which had been illuminated by the candle light. Her eyes were big and round, a soft shade of brown. And although the candle light was small, it reflected the stars in her eyes.

He almost couldn’t find the words to speak, however he knew he was starting to look creepy. Clearing his throat, Creed smiled and stood, extending his hand for the woman.  
"Yeah-uh-I'm Creed." He stuttered, cursing whatever god was out there.

If he felt nervous before, now he felt like he could collapse into a pool of jelly.

The girl beamed as he confirmed his name, the softest most beautiful smile Creed had ever seen gracing her lips.   
"I'm Homura." She said, lightly shaking Creed’s outstretched hand before pulling out her chair and sitting down, her eyes giving away her excitement.

Creed smiled weakly, sitting back down as well.

There was silence for a moment, however before Creed could utter a word, Homura was speaking.

"I will say, it was quite odd when your two friends messaged me instead of you. I remember almost not replying before they explained that they were trying to find you a girlfriend." She spoke, however immediately put her hand to her mouth as finished her sentence.

“Oh, did I say that aloud?” She asked.

Creed couldn’t help but laugh, putting his hand on his forehead and groaning playfully.  
"Yeah, that's James and Victory for you." Creed spoke, prompting laughter from Homura.

Without even noticing, Creed’s smile grew larger, his face warming up as he listened to the woman in front of him laugh. 

It was music to his ears. 

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are they trying to get you a date and not yourself?" She asked, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling sheepishly, as if she were nervous as well.

Creed let out an over-exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes.  
"I haven't had a girlfriend since highschool, so I guess they think I’m going to die alone with my cat.” Creed explained, getting a small smile from Homura.

She nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.  
"I understand that feeling. My last boyfriend and I broke up in college.” She said.

“Why did you break up?” Creed asked, looking directly at Homura.

She blushed, looking away and sighing.  
“We were just going down different paths. But we stayed friends in the end, but now it is just me and my cat, Yuna, as well.” 

“Yuna is an adorable name. My cat’s name is just Mittens.”

At this, Homura laughed again.  
“I rather like the name Mittens.” 

Now it was Creed’s turn to laugh, but before he could say anything more, a waitress had walked up to their table, pad and pencil in hand.

“Hello! What can I get you started with today!” The woman said, smiling at the couple.

Homura looked to Creed, who in turn looked back to the waitress.  
“Red wine?” He said, more a question than a statement.

Homuea smiled and nodded at the choice, making him sigh in relief and nod to the waitress.

The waitress nodded and skipped away, returning only moments later with a fancy looking bottle of wine and a bucket of ice.  
"Are you ready to to order?" She asked as she poured their wine.

Homura nodded, smiling at the waitress.  
"Yes, I’d like the chicken fillet with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes.” 

The waitress nodded and wrote it down on her notepad, then turning to Creed.  
“And for you?” She asked.

Creed hummer, closing his menu and handing it the woman.  
"I'll have the same.” He spoke, taking Homura’s menu and handing them to the waitress.

The girl smiled thankfully and nodded.  
“Alright, your order should be out soon!” Was the last thing she said before hopping away to another table.

Creed paid no attention to the girl, instead turning to Homura as she took a sip of her wine and smiled at Creed.

Raising her glass to him, she smiled gracefully.  
“To an amazing first date.” She spoke.

Creed smiled back, ignoring his blush and tapping her glass with his own.  
“To an amazing first date.” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The table was silent as the ate, an awkward atmosphere buzzing in the air. Creed watched intently as Homura cleared her throat, taking her napkin and dapping her lips before speaking.

"So Creed?" Homura started as she took a sip of her wine.

"Hm?" Creed hummed as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Is your hair naturally purple?" She asked.

Creed shook his head, taking a sip of wine.  
“No, it’s naturally brown. I just like how the purple looks.”

Homura nodded, humming.  
"What about you?" Creed asked, receiving a confused look from Homura.

"Your hair. It's also purple right? Is it naturally that color?" He elaborated, watching as Homura took a bite of her chicken fellet and nodded.

“It is, although I will tell you a secret.”

This peaked Creed’s interest, and he leaned in, his eyes meeting her pretty brown ones.

Homura leaned in as well, pulling a piece of her hair back and revealing a small tattoo behind her ear.

It was a small tattoo, however one of a brilliant and detailed looking sword. It was beautiful, at least in Creed’s eyes.

“It looks amazing.” Was all he could say.

Homura smiled and leaned back, putting down her fork and picking back up her wine.  
“Thank you. I got it in honor of my foster mother. She died when I was young.” Homura explained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Creed spoke, but Homura stopped him with her hand.

“It’s quite alright. She was a brilliant woman, served in the military for a while before she adopted me. She was also very obsessed with swords.” 

Creed smiled, listening as Homura began to ramble about the woman she called Valkyrie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Before Creed knew it, the night was over and dinner was paid for. Homura had tried to fight him, but he insisted he pay, at least this first time.

Walking out of the restaurant, Creed held his hand on the small of her back, walking her to the curb where a valet boy was waiting.

“Where is your car?" Creed asked, and Homura smiled as she pointed to the road.

"They're bringing it now." She said, and sure enough when Creed looked he saw a good lookin car being driven up to the curb.

The driver pulled up and got out, giving Homura her keys. She thanked him with a nod and then he walked away into the restaurant.

When the man was gone, Homura turned to Creed, smiling and looking down at her feet.  
"Thank you for a wonderful night Creed." She said and put her hand on his arm, smiling up at him with her pretty brown eyes.

Creed gulped and nodded, my body growing hot.

He tried to compose himself, barely getting out the words in his head.  
“Yeah, I had an amazing time too." He spoke, luckily not stuttering.

Homura smiled once more before she let go of his arm and walked to her car, gracefully slide into the drivers seat.  
She turned to Creed, giving him once last smile before starting the car and beginning her drive home.

Creed watched her go until he couldn’t see her anymore, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket.   
He looked down, seeing that James and Victory had arrived to pick him up.

He sighed happily, the smile stuck to his face as he walked around the curb to where James and Victory were waiting, James’s small, beat up tan car immediately recognizable.

Creed walked up, slipping off his dress coat as he opened the back door of the car and got in, shutting the door as he settled into the seat behind James.

"Sooo? How was it?" Victory asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"It was really fun. She was pretty nice." Creed said, trying to wipe the dopey smile off his face.

Victory frowned, a sigh coming from James as he pulled away from the curb and onto the street:

"Creed, the truth." James said, like he was talking to his son and not his best friend from childhood.

Creed sighed at this and ran a hand through his hair, his vibrant purple hair.   
"She was amazing." He finally admitted, smiling so hard it hurt.

‘I need to see her again’


End file.
